The present application relates to systems and techniques for distributed multipoint conferencing, for example, such as used in Internet-based voice- or video communications. Communicating voice and/or video data over a packet-switched computer network using Internet Protocol (IP) is referred to as “IP telephony.” IP telephony enables participants (e.g., human users) to conduct teleconferences or video-conferences over the Internet without having to use the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
Telecom Standard H.323 of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T) serves as an umbrella for a set of standards for IP telephony, or more generally, for real-time multimedia communications over packet-switched networks. The standards under the H.323 umbrella define a set of call control, channel setup and coder-decoder (codec) specifications for transmitting real-time voice and video over networks that do not offer guaranteed service or quality of service—such as packet networks, and in particular Internet, Local Area Networks (LANs), Wide Area Networks (WANs), and Intranets.
Details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.